I'm under your spell
by Araanaz
Summary: Playing with magic can be dangerous. So who dared to cast such a powerful love spell on Eriol? Or should I say lust spell? Now, how will Tomoyo be able to help him... Hehehe...


I wrote that a long time ago and I just realised I never published it. Oh well, never too late, is it? Hope you enjoy it (please review if you do!)...

Dedicated to my little sis, Tori, because she knows where this really comes from...

_I'm under your spell_

"I don't know where I am. I have to find out. How did I get here? I've never seen this place. Something is wrong. I don't feel secure. I don't feel in control of anything. I cannot be afraid. I have to keep myself in control. I can't see anything. It's too foggy. I must be dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming. I don't like this dream. I have to wake up. I'm still in this dream. Why am I not waking up? This is not good. I usually control my dreams. I'm not feeling well at all. Something is wrong with this dream. Something's wrong with me. I'm under a spell. I can't be. I'm protected against spells. But this is strong magic. Who's that strong? I have to fight it back. I must wake up."

"Someone's there. I'm not alone. I can feel a presence. She's near. She… I can't see her but I feel her all around me. Who is she? I have to find her, have to see her. Hell, I don't even know who she is but I want her so much. She's affecting my whole body. I'm shivering. My heart is beating too fast. Where is she? Who is she?"

Eriol woke up in a start, sitting in his bed, panting, shivering, sweating. Eyes wide, he looked around him. The room seemed normal. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain control over his heartbeat, his breathing. Everything was normal now. But that dream… Who was that woman? No one had ever made him feel that way... So much lust. Not even Kaho. One thing was for sure, it wasn't his ex. But she felt familiar, somehow.

He got up, not wanting to fall back asleep, and headed to his study. Maybe a little research through his files would help him. She wasn't magical. He breathed in, trying to remember everything about her. She felt pure, but not quite that angelic. She was not a magical creature, nor did she have powers, but her aura was so strong. His brain was working fast and his deductions quickly went from one to another. She must have had something magical in her blood. She may have been the descendant of someone powerful but the magical tradition had been lost over the years... No, that was not it. It was closer to her. A relative, perhaps? Someone close to her, someone having a direct impact on her aura. Someone close to Sakura-chan, maybe? Realisation dawn on him. No. Not her. Eriol's heart went racing again.

"Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was walking from her last class to the music room when she was pulled forcefully in an empty classroom. The door closed behind her and she found herself facing no other than Hiiragizawa Eriol. He put a finger on her lips, silencing her before she could even think of saying anything.

"Shht, stay quiet. I won't hurt you. I just want to feel you. I have to."

He slowly closed the distance between them and, in an unexpected move, he laid his head on her shoulder, brushing his lips on the skin of her neck, breathing in her scent. Tomoyo froze.

"You feel good." He murmured.

"Um, Hiiragizawa-kun?… I…" She tried to reply but her voice was caught in her throat.

He slowly raised his dark blue eyes to meet hers. His gaze was glazed, his cheeks pink. He looked feverish. Tomoyo cautiously put an hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Tomoyo…" His voice sounded desperate.

Tomoyo cleared her throat and breathed out the uneasiness now taking over her belly. For Hiiragizawa Eriol to drop the formalities, there must have been something serious going on. He was usually so polite and distant. "Hiiragizawa-kun, what is happening to you? Are you sick?" She asked, trying very hard to comprehend the situation. He was, after all, a friend. Not a close one, but a friend nonetheless. And when a friend was in need, she had to be there to help. But she was having a hard time. Eriol was so very close to her and he was looking at her with that mix of desperation and desire. It was so intense that it was scaring her. After all, it was Eriol. And the guy, even in this state of craziness, was the incarnation of power, sensuality and perfection. What was she going to do?

"Tomoyo." She shivered. He really had to stop saying her name in that way, in that low tone, voice trembling slightly. "You have to help me. I'm under a spell. Something too strong. It's tying me to you and I want you so much I can barely control myself. If you don't do something, I don't know what **I** am going to do."

Tomoyo felt her heart stop and, for a second, but only one, she wanted to know what he would do. Then she pulled herself back together and took in what he had just told her.

"A spell? I… I'm sorry, but I don't have any magic. I know nothing about magic, expect for what Sakura-chan tells me. But, Sakura-chan, she could help us, I mean, you." She quickly said, congratulating herself for the idea of bringing someone else between them.

"No." Was his answer, and it came out clear and firm. "This is between you and me. No one else. I can't trust anyone else." His voice then turned softer as he gently reached for her face, brushing her hair away with his fingers. "You have to help me."

Tomoyo contemplated the option of staying there, enjoying the wonderful sensation of his skin against hers for an eternity, but she finally shook herself out of that stupor.

"I'll do what I can."

Tomoyo erratically went through the numerous spell books she found in the way too wide library in the Hiiragizawa manor. It would have been easier if she could have asked for someone's help, but she had promised, and a promise was sacred, that no one was going to interfere into that… situation. After two hours of intense research, she still hadn't find anything helpful. Actually, she didn't even know what she was looking for. Eriol had explained everything that had happened to him, everything he was feeling. He had tried very hard to be clear, fighting his lust and desire and speaking to her with a voice charged with emotions. She had come to the same conclusion as him: only a spell, a very strong one, could be the cause of his troubles. But now she just couldn't concentrate. She wanted to find a counter-curse, she really did, but something was keeping her mind occupied on other subjects, and that was driving her nuts. She had to stop thinking about Eriol in that way, that totally irresistible attractive and handsome sort of way. He was her friend. Maybe she was beginning to be affected by the spell?

"Uh-hum…" Someone cleared his throat right next to the table on which she had been daydreaming for the previous 15 minutes. Startled, she turned to face the person in question. It was Spinel.

"Daidouji-san! Sorry to interrupt that most probably very interesting reverie of yours." She blushed.

"Oh, no, it's quite all right!" She replied, mentally kicking herself for being caught.

"I am surprised to find you here, on your own. What are you doing? Spells?" He read from the book she was consulting and frowned.

"Uh, yes. Research on spells actually. You know, Hiiragizawa-san asked me to help with his researches. Who am I to refuse a friend in need!" She made up quickly, giggling unconfortably. Lying was usually a piece of cake for her, but lying to a magical creature was a whole different thing.

"Love and sexual sickness huh? Hum, that sounds interesting to me." He grinned at her. She blushed once again.

"Actually, I was only going through that chapter quickly but I…" She found herself at lost from words.

"But your mind got stuck on something else… That's okay, it happens to the best of us."

Tomoyo let out a little sigh of relief. Maybe he was not going to suspect anything after all.

"But you seem rather flushed. You sure you're okay?"

Damn!

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired is all." She tried to be as casual as possible.

He frowned again but this time it made her want to run away.

"No, something's wrong with you." He flew a bit forward. "Something's bothering you. Someone…"

"No! Please, stop that. I'm okay. Please, just leave me alone." She insisted frantically.

He stopped, looking at her gravely. For a moment, time seemed to stand still around them. Tomoyo stopped breathing.

"What did my master do to you?" Spinel suddenly asked. "I can feel his aura all around you. And something isn't quite right. Where is he?"

"I... I dont know." She replied weakly.

"I'll see through this. If something is wrong with my master, I will find what it is." He declared before flying out of the room.

"Bloody bloody hell!" Tomoyo swore in panic. She quickly gathered her belongings and ran to the exit. She just hoped he wouldn't alert the others.


End file.
